sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Social Security Administration (SSA)
800-772-1213 (Teleservice Center) 800-MEDICARE (633-4227) 877-486-2048 (TTY) http://www.ssa.gov (Website) M-F: 7am-7pm (Teleservice Center) 24hr/7days except Federal holidays (Medicare) (Recorded information) 24hr/7days except Federal holidays (TTY) (recorded information) Administers the following benefit programs for disabled people and others: Supplemental Security Income (SSI), Social Security Disability Insurance (SSDI), Medicare and Retirement/Survivors Benefits. SSI (Supplement Security Income) A federal program that provides monthly payments to aged, blind and disabled people who have little or no resources and income. Applicants need not have worked or paid Social Security taxes to be eligible. Social Security Disability Insurance (SSDI) Also known as SSA. A federal insurance program. Its benefits are extended to aged, blind and disabled people who have worked a certain number of years and paid Social Security taxes. The resources and income limitations of SSI do not apply to this program. Individuals may be eligible for either SSI, SSDI or both. 800 Number: 800-772-1213 The Social Security 800 number, operating 7am to 7pm, M-F, may be used to: make a general inquiry; discuss an overpayment; change an address; report a missing check; or request replacement of a Medicare card. It is possible to use the 800 number to make an appointment and/or establish a "protective" filling date for SSI, but it is preferable to go directly into one of the District Offices (D.O.s) listed below. If a client or advocate obtains a protective filing date and then files an application at a D.O., the D.O. should be informed that the 800 number has been used. This will avoid duplicate or conflicting efforts. Similarly, if a client reports a missing check or an address change and then proceeds to follow up on the issue at the D.O., the D.O. should be informed that the 800 numbers was used. District Offices (D.O.s) Social Security District Offices are open from 9 to 4:30, M-F, except federal holidays. For issuance or replacement of a Social Security card, individuals may go to any D.O. For benefit-related issues, individuals must go to the D.O. serving their area. Call the 800 number to determine your D.O. Addresses and telephone numbers for the D.O. in San Francisco are listed below. D.O. I San Francisco Downtown Office: 415-554-1444 90 7th St, Annex 1st Floor, 94103 (at Mission St.) 415-554-8136 Chinatown (North Beach Office) 560 Kearny St., 94108 (at Sacramento St.) 415-705-1065 or 415-705-1065 Beach D.O. II Mission Office 1098 Valencia St. (at 22nd), 94110: 415-556-4043 Parkside Office 1569 Sloat Blvd., Ste. 300, 94116: 415-556-4078 Disability Evaluation Office (in Oakland) 510-622-3296 For all SSI, SSDI and Medi-Cal applications in the Bay Area, disability eligibility is determined by the Disability Evaluation Office in Oakland. Advocates and service providers working with clients on SSI, SSDI or Medi-Cal applications are encouraged to contact the Disability Evaluation Analyst reviewing the case to check on the status of the case, to offer assistance and facilitate communication between that office and the client. Call for the name of the Analyst handling the case. You will need the client's Social Security number to get that information. The Administrative Law Jugde (ALJ) office is the Office of Hearing and Appeals (OHA) San Francisco Office 301 Howard St, 3rd floor, 94105 415-744-3080 415-744-2548 (FAX) Oakland Office 1301 Clay St, Suite 200N, Oakland, 94612 510-444-1880 510-673-3424 (FAX) Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Government Agencies Category:Public Benefits Category:Seniors Category:Neighborhood-North Beach